This invention relates generally to personal cabinetry for personal items such as jewelry and particularly concerns wall mounted personal cabinetry that incorporates a locking mechanism for limiting access to persons having the appropriate information or access devices for unlocking and opening the cabinetry. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns the provision of personal cabinetry that is in the form of a decorative cabinet having the appearance of framed artwork so that its use as a cabinet is not obvious. The present invention also concerns a personal cabinet that can be hung on a wall in the nature of a framed item of artwork or can be mounted within a wall structure to provide the pleasing decorative appearance of a wall mounted item of artwork.